Rise of Ava
by AyanaRin
Summary: A young girl of the Ava clan is scent to attend the DWMA alongside her sister'weapon. Their objective is to kill Lord's Death's Heir. But ,with the new friend's and lover around her does she have what it take's to complete her mission? R&R please


It was finally the day , I was going to infiltrate the D.W.M.A. and kill the heir of lord Death.  
I had been training my whole life ... I knew I could beat him.  
But , I let my guard down. I wasn't expecting to fall in love. Now I have to choose between the man I love and my family.

Oh! I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Allow me to start at the beginning.

**Chapter One: New Student's.**

It was August eighth , the birthday of lord Death's son. I had one year to turn my sister into a death scythe so I had the power to kill the heir.  
Even though I was a ned student and I hadn't attended a class yet , I was invited to attend the party.  
While I was there , I decided to hang around the dark area's , I didn't want anyone to notice me quite yet. The area was pretty dark , I could barely  
As I walked through the darkened area , I noticed a figure walking toward's me. I could only see a few detail's. He had black hair and on the left side the were three horizontal white strip's ,he wore a black outfit and it looked like someone was close behind him.

He was only inches away from me now , he suddenly pulled me to him grabbing me by my hip's. He gently pressed his lip's to mine and he held me.  
Why? Why would someone just kiss me like that?  
After he had pulled away I heard a light voice behind him. "Maka , Chop!" The voice echoed. I had to get out of there so I left the Academy and went to my place for the night.

~The next morning~

Last night sure was something , I had nothing but dream's about him. I looked over at the clock. It was 7:45am , I was late on my first day! I didn't see or hear Lyiyl in the house so I figured she had already left. Oh , I forgot to mention , Lyiyl is my twin sister and my weapon. She take's the form of a great sword.  
I hurried and changed from my night clothes into my normal outfit which was usually a violet wushu style shirt and black dress pant's. After changing I ran out toward's school.

I began walking up the stair's before the entrance of the school. I saw the boy that kissed me waiting at the top of the stair's for me. When he saw me he grew a big smile on his face. "You are absolutely perfect!" He exclaimed. I blushed. "W-why do you say that?" I asked. "Well isn't it obvious ? You arrived at exactly 8:08am. And if you didn't already know eight is the only perfectly symmetrical number beside's zero. You arrived at the most symmetrical time possible , therefore you are sublime. " He said excitedly.  
His smile soon faded into a frown. He then began to sob. "Even more symmetrical then me. Oh god im a failure!" He yelled as he dropped to the ground. "I don't deserve to live , I should die! Just crawl in a hole somewhere and die!" He continued to scream. I got down and placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright ..." I said softly trying to comfort him.

I spent around twenty minuet's trying to calm him down but I couldn't. Finally a blonde haired girl dressed in uniform type clothe's came. She was able to pull him out of his state. She also said she was here because Lord Death wanted us.  
So we walked toward's lord Death's room , along the way she introduced herself. Her name was Maka. She seemed nice.  
When we arrived there were only a few other student's. Maka introduced me to them.  
The annoying ego maniac was Black Star , his weapon was a shy girl named Tsubaki. The her weapon partner was Soul , he seemed like the "cool" type. Kid had walked over to two blonde female's Liz was the eldest and also kinda a scardy cat from what i've heard , Patty was the younger energetic one. I looked behind Maka and I saw a shy umm boy standing behind maka in the corner. Maka said that his name was Crona ... I couldn't tell if it was female or male...  
Anyway after looking around the death room I noticed that Lyiyl was hanging around Soul and Black Star she looked pretty happy as she talked to them.

I looked down the hall a two men were walking down it , the man with red hair suddenly ran up to Maka and started to hug her , she didn't seem t enjoy his company and she was attempting to push him away. The man with him was covered in stitches , even his lab coat's were stitched. He walked up to the red haired man and drug him off of Maka.  
"Student's , Lord Death is busy at the moment with important matter's , basically you all are going on a very important mission soon so you need to get to know each other. You will also take part in a training test later this evening. I expect you all two be in the courtyard at midnight. Oh and I want you to take care of the four new student's attending." The stitched up guy explained. "But , teacher there are only two new student's Xaiax and Lyiyl." Maka stated. "Oh yes , I had forgotten. Lord Death's daughter and her weapon are also attending. Well here they are now."  
A girl dressed in similar clothe's to Kid's stood in the doorway next to a callous looking guy dressed in a black cloak and hood. She walked over to kid and handed him a piece of paper. "You should read this." She said with a smile. Kid looked at it in disgust. "How dare you! Why couldn't you have draw eight , eight's? Why did it have to be seven , seven's. Ugh that word repulse's me."  
"Alright that's enough. Kid, Zen ,Please stay behind Lord Death wishes to speak to you both. The rest of you are free to go."

So the new girl was Zen and she was the daughter of Lord Death ,could she be the one I was after? But ,why did Lord Death want to talk to kid? ... Oh my god... Kid was his son. I was after Kid...but , I ...  
"Hey , y-you look a bit down...a-are you ok?" A shy childish voice asked me. I looked over to see Crona. "Oh , umm yeah im fine." I replied. "T-that's good...It is good r-right?" He asked seeming unsure of himself. I smiled. "yeah , its great."  
He seemed a little scared and he quietly snuck over to Maka. Maka glanced over toward's him and laughed. Soul didn't really seem like he was to interested in anything , he looked tired.  
Patty was on the ground pulling up the loose piece's of cement and Liz was trying to stop her. Black Star had run off after some kid down the hall , they were now fighting. Tsubaki was watching him fight , She looked depressed. I looked down the hall and I saw a kid leaning against the wall. He was blonde and he dressed like a priest. He was actually really cute.  
In fact as I looked around most of the guy's were actually pretty cute , well ... except Black Star he was kinda normal. "Oh come on Patty knock it off , you know Kid will flip if he notice's that!" I heard Liz yell. Patty was laughing as she stood up. Liz moved her foot over the spot where Patty had chipped the paint.

The guy in stitches walked down the hall from the Death room with Kid , Zen and Zen's weapon following. "Try not to kill each other." He said as he walked away.  
Kid smiled and walked over to me. "How have you been, Xai?" he asked sweetly. Black Star looked over. "Jesus christ , Kid it's only been a few minuet' 's not like you haven't seen her in year's."  
Kid glared at Black Star but he decided to ignore him as he walked over to me. He took my hand's in his as he smiled. "May I ask you something , Xai?" He questioned in a sweet and shy voice.

"Yes ..."

_**~To Be Continued~**_


End file.
